


My Sannami Weeky 2021 Collection

by AllieNJoyz



Category: One Piece
Genre: F/M, Sannami, Sannami Week 2021, sanami - Freeform, sanjixnami - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-13 13:27:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29776830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AllieNJoyz/pseuds/AllieNJoyz
Summary: As every year I'm participating in the Sannami-Week.I collect my entries (most of them are One Shots) here.Hope you enjoy!
Relationships: Nami/Vinsmoke Sanji
Comments: 4
Kudos: 29





	1. Spices & Recipe

Nami was enjoying her bath in the sun alongside Robin, when she heard Sanjis voice whistling right next to her ear. “My dearest Nami-swan! I absolutely despise myself for interrupting your well-deserved sun bath, but if you allow it, I’d like to ask you a question.” 

Nami rolled her eyes at his over-the-top address under her sunglasses before turning toward him. “Sure Sanji-kun, what is it?” she noticed how he already was ogling her body like the pervert he was. When he didn’t answer for another moment, seemingly too busy with undressing her in his mind, she cleared her throat. “If you wanted to ask whether you can rub some sunscreen onto me – that’d be one million berry.” 

As a reaction Sanji shook his head slightly, before returning his attention to her face. “That would be truly wonderful and without the slightest bit of doubt well invested money.” His look once again wandered to her body and Nami felt the impatience with his behavior grow in her. For his own luck he returned his gaze to her face within a second and continued. “But actually, I wanted to ask you if I could borrow some of your paper? And if so, where you store it?”

Nami could not help to blink in confusion, even lifting her sunglasses up on her head to look at him directly. Sanji rarely passed on an opportunity to touch her body, especially when she was wearing only a bikini. Normally she had to pray for a minute without him swarming around her. Also she was wondering what Sanji was planning to do with the paper. Was he going to write a letter to someone?   
Sanji smiled brightly at her, his eyes turning into heart eyes “Nami-swan!!!! You are so cute when you’re confused.” When Nami caught his eyes, she felt how her cheeks started to slightly burn, but she calmed herself hastily. Maybe she was a bit too full of herself, to expect his every thought to be about her. Once again she cleared her throat, only that this time it was more to collect her voice before speaking than to demonstrate her annoyances. 

“Of course Sanji-kun, it’s in the middle drawer, on the right side of my desk.” Sanji nodded. “Thank you very much Nami-san! I will definitely pay you back.” And with that he stood up from kneeling beside her, turning away to go toward the crow nest.

Nami was still feeling curious about what he would need it for. She hesitated, but her curiosity got the better on her. “What do you need it for?” She heard a familiar laughter beside her but didn’t have time to turn toward Robin and ask her why she was laughing as Sanji instantly turned around to answer her. 

Now he was grinning widely at her, with a certain amount of excitement in his eyes, which unsettled her for a second. “I was going to note down some recipes and label some new spices I bought on the last island.” Nami nodded, feeling the slightest bit of unneeded reassurance spreading in her. For a moment she felt like she was supposed to say anything, but she didn’t actually know what to say so she lay back and put her sunglasses back down again, leaving it at that. 

She could hear how Sanji left and she let out a small sigh that she couldn’t explain. Beside her she heard Robin laughing again. She shot up off her chair before looking down on Robin, barking at her “What exactly is so funny?” “Nothing.” Robin answered calmly, still having a smile on her lips. Nami furrowed her eyebrows, but Robin only repeated herself. “Nothing at all.” Knowing her friend, Nami decided to leave it at that. 

The sun had already set a few hours ago when Nami left the bathroom after a long bath in her pyjamas to go to her bedroom. On her way she noticed how there was still light burning in the kitchen and she decided to go there, wondering who was still working so late in the kitchen even though she had a good guess on who it could be. 

When she opened the door to the kitchen, she found Sanji sitting at the table, his back turned toward the door. “It’s pretty late already, don’t you think?” she asked while sliding on a chair that was standing across from him. “Nami-san!” he exclaimed surprised. She just smiled at him before letting her gaze wander over the table that had spread multiple glasses with spices spread over him alongside some fully written pages. 

“I guess it gotten pretty late already. Is there something I can offer you Nami-swan?” Nami looked at him again. His eyes looked slightly tired but determined. Even though she was sure he would prepare her everything she asked for right now, she could see that he was only asking her out of politeness and would rather not interrupt his work right now and she understood that. 

She knew that feeling all to well. There had been countless nights she had spend with finishing maps or updating the journal, where she didn’t want to be interrupted by anyone. On most of these night Sanji had supported her with beverages and snacks, which he placed quietly on her desk much in contrast to countless pleasantries he often offered while proclaiming his endless and unwavering love in a loud and annoying way.

Nami shook her head. She looked at Sanji for a moment or two, who’s face demonstrated his growing confusion. “Actually, I wanted to ask if there is anything I can do for you? Maybe I can make you a tea? A snack?” Now Sanjis face showed nothing but confusion and Nami was crossed by the thought, that he looked adorable. She smiled at him before asking him again “So Sanji-kun, is there anything I can do for you?” 

Sanji seemingly had collected himself. “Thank you very much Nami-san, but don’t worry I’m fine so please don’t bother yourself with me.” She actively rolled her eyes before standing up off the chair and walking to the kitchen counter. “You’re not bothering me. So what can I make you?” she asked, this time more demanding. “My beautiful Nami-swan is too kind! But I don’t want you to waste your night with something that I could very well…” Nami felt so annoyed by his answer that she interrupted him “Sanji-kun, would you please shut up and let me do that for you?” 

Sanjis face looked even more befuddled and his mouth was opened so much, he almost dropped his cigarette. Nami knew how to make him shut up, so she looked him directly into his eyes. “Unless you don’t want me around.” “Of course not Nami-san! I would never not want to have you around me.” He shouted almost like a reflex. She smiled at him “So a sandwich and some tea would be fine?” He nodded and she gestured him to return to his work by waving her hand. 

While preparing the snack for Sanji she couldn’t stop herself from looking over to him from time to time. There were very few occasions that she had the opportunity to see him this quiet and concentrated. Actually though there were probably many. He always looked like this when he was preparing their meals, normally though her attention was drawn away by her loud crew members. She found herself enjoying the view of Sanji being fully immersed in his craft, it calmed her and the quiet that surrounded them felt very relaxing.

“Here you go.” She said while placing a cup of tea and a plate with a sandwich in front of him, careful not to put it on any of the recipes. “It’s probably not as good as if you made it, but it’s not as bad as Luffys food either.” She laughed a little. “Thank you Nami-san! I’m sure it tastes just wonderfully.” Sanji said smiling at her. She could see that he was still unsettled. They looked at each other for a moment or two while the silence between grew, making Nami feel awkward.

“Would you mind if I stay for a little while longer?” Nami asked unsure on why exactly she wanted to stay for a little while longer, but she did. “Sure!” Sanji said immediately. “I couldn’t imagen anything more wonderful, but are you sure? It’s quite late already.” Nami nodded, placing herself once again on a chair, this time choosing the one right next to him. She noticed how he slightly shifted a bit away from her, his cheeks reddening. She smiled to herself, she found his confusion about the situation adorable. “Please continue I don’t want to interrupt your work. Just act like I’m not even here.” He sighed and laughed. “As if that would ever be possible.”


	2. Sunrise

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> //////////////////////ATTENTION!//////////////////////
> 
> My entry for Day to 2 "Sunrise/Sunset" is part of a two shot.  
> It is a follow up Chapter to Day 1 "Spices & Recipe" ...  
> So if you want to fully understand it, you should read the first chapter first :)
> 
> p. s. Comments always make my day  
> \-------------------------------------------------------------------

Nami wasn’t sure about how many hours actually had passed, but she guessed that it must have been a few, when Sanji put away the pen. The staple of recipes had grown into a fascinating large pile and Nami had tried to take a glimpse of what they had written on them. She had to admit that they included a rather large amount of ingredients that she didn’t know, but she was sure that they would taste amazing. 

Another thing Nami also had to admit was that she hadn’t only tried to take glimpse of the recipes, but at their author as well. The excitement and determination in Sanjis eyes had fascinated her and bound her attention. He almost seemed like an entirely different person. He was neither displaying any of his over-the-top swooning chivalrous personality nor his cool demeanor he had with other men or enemies he fought. He just seemed genuine and Nami had to admit, that she appreciated this side of him very much.

Nami was ripped from her thoughts when she noticed how Sanji rose from his chair, grabbing some of the spices and making his way to the storage in the back of the kitchen, but not without giving Nami a smile. Without any hesitation she grabbed the remaining spices and followed him. He noticed it and gave her another smile. “You know that you don’t have to help me with that Nami-san.” Nami shrugged her shoulder. “Yeah I know.” 

When they reached the storage Sanji was quick to put away his glasses and free Nami from the ones she was carrying. When all the glasses were put into the cabinet Sanji put the lock on the handle. “Alright, everything properly put away – save from our captains hands.” Sanji said while clapping his hands demonstrably and smiling at Nami. 

Nami had to giggle a bit at that remark. “Your really think he would try to steal spices?” “Wouldn’t be the first time.” Nami laughed again “Right, what was I thinking?” Sanji smiled at her but didn’t say any more. Nami noticed how he was scanning her face with serious eyes which confused her. “Everything alright Sanji-kun?” She noticed how his cheeks reddened in response to being caught. “Uhhm… of course Nami-san..” He started to rub the back of his head nervously. “I was just wondering… and don’t get me wrong there is nothing more wonderful I could imagen… but… I was wondering why you stayed with me.”

Nami stared at him for a minute. She could understand why he was wondering, she was wondering as well. What surprised her, was the way he was asking her about it. Normally he would ask her if this was some kind of proposal on her behalf or something just as stupid, but right now he was asking her calmly. She guessed that the shimmer she could see in his eyes was some sort of genuine hope, that was afraid of being shuttered and it somehow stressed her out. 

It wasn’t anything unusual for her to shatter Sanjis proclaimed hopes, but it never seemed to be serious. This however felt serious. She once again shrugged her shoulders, unsure on what to answer, hoping it would be enough to get her out of this situation. Luckily Sanji, like the gentleman he was, didn’t bother her anymore and made his way back to the kitchen. “You of course don’t have to tell me Nami-san. It’s a blessing anyways.” Nami followed him back in the kitchen without any further comment as she did notice the slightest bit of disappointment in his eyes before he had turned around.  
“Aw man… The sun is already rising.” Sanji stated as they entered the now with sunrays filled kitchen. “Oh wow… I didn’t even notice.” Nami said genuinely surprised at the fact, that she had spend a whole night just sitting beside Sanji, watching him at work. Sanji turned around to her “I’m terribly sorry Nami-san.” before Nami could answer he continued “But I think I have a way to make this up to you.” Nami looked at him now in confusion. “Just follow me ok?”

Without waiting for her answer, he opened the door for her, and they exited the kitchen. Sanji was walking in front of her and she was following, wondering where he was heading. She didn’t had to wonder for too long as Sanji stopped when they reached Namis orange trees. “Here you go.” He said before taking off his jacket and lying it down in front of the trees and sitting himself down right beside it. When Nami didn’t moved immediately Sanji added hastily “Of course only if you want to.”

Without answering Nami sat down beside him. The sight she saw was breathtaking. The sun was still rising and the light was sparkling on the ocean in all imaginable colors. The air was still cold, but the light that was coming from the sun brought a pleasant warmth with it. Nami had watched many sunsets from this place, but she never had seen the sun rise before as she was normally still sleeping around this time. 

She took a deep breathe of the fresh air which led to her also inhaling some of the smoke of Sanjis cigarette. The smell of it reminded her instantly of Bellémere which made her feel happy. “I think this is making up for the sleep I missed…” she said, without taking her gaze off the amazing view in front of her. “Even though you wouldn’t have needed to make up for it. It was my decision after all.” Sanji didn’t answer, instead only let out a small laughter and just like in the night the feeling of relaxation and contentment found her. 

After a few moments Sanji broke the silence. “I enjoy coming here before preparing the breakfast.” He pulled on his cigarette staring into the distance. “I hope you don’t mind.” Nami looked at him before shaking her head “Of course not. The view is amazing” Now Sanji also turned his head toward her, looking directly into her eyes. “Yes it is, but it’s not the reason I come here.” Nami noticed that familiar spark in his eyes. This time though her stomach didn’t feel heavy, but instead it sparked a tingling sensation. Sanji paused for a second, studying her face before continuing. “I come here because it reminds me of you and it somehow makes me feel like you’re around.” 

Nami was searching for a clever comeback in her mind, but the honesty in his statement made her speechless and the tingling in her stomach become even stronger. Her mind was trying to process what was happening and after a moment that felt way too long for her, she had found an answer. “If you would like to have me around, you could ask me.” Sanjis eyes widened and his corners of his mouth rose. Nami continued now with more confidence. “I think I could get used to join your sunrise watching.” 

Now Sanji was practically grinning and Nami could see how he was about to start shifting into his swooning-form so she quickly added “But only if you keep your calm!” Sanji nodded still grinning “Your wish is my command Nami-swan.” Nami didn’t answer anything and instead returned to her gaze back to the distance. Even though this normally wasn’t her time of day, she had the feeling that the time around sun rise might just become her favorite time.


	3. College AU

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always - comments make my day!  
> I hope you enjoy!

“I can’t believe we are actually juniors at a college now.” Vivi squeaked as she and her friend Nami wandered around the campus, exploring the park that was located next to the lecture halls. “I know, I am so excited! We absolutely have to make the best out of it” Nami said grinning widely. 

Vivi nodded heavily. “Yes! Parties, spring breaks, boys… the whole program, you name it.” Nami laughed “Wow we just had our first day and you’re already thinking about spring break?” “Of course!” Vivi answered confidently and Nami just replied with a smile. 

“Hey you see that?” Vivi asked with her chin pointing toward a bunch of guys playing soccer on it and an even bigger bunch of girls surrounding the match field. “I think we should go there.” She continued, already dragging Nami along with her. “Sure, why not?” Nami asked sarcastically and added “I couldn’t imagen anything better than to line myself up into that bunch, cheering on some sport freaks.” 

“Don’t be so negative about it. Maybe the sport freaks are cute and maybe we could get our first invitation to a college party.” Vivi said while rolling her eyes, but without stopping on her way to the field. “I’m still not fully convinced. Also if you want to find some cute boys we should go to the library. The boys who sit there and study hard will probably have the best incomes in the future.” Nami said half-jokingly but also with half seriously. 

“Is it always about the money with you?” Vivi asked critically. Nami winked at her friend sticking out her tongue. Vivi just rolled her eyes at that while smiling. Nami laughed “But I guess sport stars can have a decent income as well.” Vivi laughed when they finally reached the line of the field “See that’s the spirit.”

Nami noticed that they were standing right next to a cluster of people that was made from a bunch of young women who were cheering on the players on the field. “GO ACE!” “COME ON MARCO!” “HEEEEY SANJI!” “YOU GOT IT LAW!!!” Nami couldn’t help but staring at the bunch with skepticism. 

“Is this our soccer official team?” Vivi asked a dark-haired girl who was standing right next to her and Nami. The girl nodded “Yes, they’re playing a 5 v 5 game. You must be new here right?” Vivi and Nami both nodded. “So then welcome to our new college. My name is Viola” “Nami” “Vivi – nice to meet you.” “And are they actually good?” Nami asked, trying to take part in the conversation. 

Viola laughed “Yes they are. They even won the college league last season for the fifth time in a row.” Nami and Vivi both nodded approvingly as Viola continued “Some of them have a scholarship and already contracts with prominent soccer clubs for when they graduate.” “Wow” Vivi commented and even Namis attention was caught.

Viola nodded “Yes for example the black-haired guy in the front, Ace, and the blonde one in the middle field, Sanji, who is even just a sophomore. They both have been offered multiple contacts.” Nami tried to figure out which guys Viola was pointing out, but she didn’t manage to, as they were multiple black-haired and blonde guys running on the field. 

Nami was interrupted in her search when they heard a whistling. “Uhhhh it’s half-time.” Violet said excited returning her attention to the players that were now jogging in their direction. “Did you get who she was talking about?” Vivi asked Nami whisperingly. To answer Nami just shook her head.

The screaming of the girls had even intensified, when the guys arrived on the sideline taking drinks from the box that was standing, probably on purpose, in front of the girls. “I can somehow understand that the girls are all standing here to gaze at them… I mean some of them seem really handsome” Vivi said biting her lip. Nami wanted to figure out who exactly she was talking about and tried to follow her best friends’ eyes, but her view was blocked by a tricot. 

Before she could react, a hand took hers and a voice started purring “Excuse me, but you seem to be new here. I would certainly remember such an extraordinary beauty like you.” Nami was looking at the blonde guy in front of her with a mixture of confusion and distaste. He was staring in her eyes momentously. “Now, wouldn’t you like to tell me you name? Or would you rather be called gorgeous or angel? I don’t think that there would be a name more fitting.” 

Nami was still staring at the guy in confusion. Was he being serious? How could one even think of such a cheesy pick-up line?! While Nami was trying to find a reason in his more than odd behavior, he still was staring at her, holding her hand. Nami could hear Vivis voice whispering in her ear “What the heck is wrong with him?” 

That comment finally made Namis senses return and she withdrew her hand. What almost surprised her that he didn’t put up any resistance, it was the least bit of decency to expect though. “I’d rather not be called anything at all by you - to be honest.” 

For a second she thought that it would be enough for him to retread, but she found that she was wrong “Ohhh my! You are as resolute as you are beautiful. Could it be that you are perfect?” Nami wanted to tell him off when another guy appeared behind the blonde guy. 

“Ey Sanji leave the girls alone!” the guy said as he leaned himself of the blonde guys shoulders. Nami remembered the name, that was the young star? Maybe his success was already getting to his head. “Sorry girls he can be a bit intrusive and is really an incurable womanizer, but he’s alright really.” The black-haired guy said smiling brightly. “I really doubt that” Nami muttered, one of her eyebrows rose, but it didn’t seem to bother the blonde one at all, instead he kept on smiling at her. 

“If you say so, hehe” Vivi giggled and Nami instantly looked at her to see whether her friend had gone mad. But the look that Vivi shot her for the fraction of a second let her know, that the black-haired guy was probably the one guy she had gazed at before and because Nami was a good friend she pressed her lips into a slim smile and nodded. 

“By the way… I’m Ace and this guy here is Sanji.” He held out his and Vivi took it instantly. “Vivi and my friend over here is Nami.” “What a wonderful name” Sanji said, purring again. “Shut up Sanji, you’re scarring them away.” “Nah don’t worry about it, hehe.” Vivi giggled and Nami rose her eyebrow at her friend but put it back down hastily when said friend shot her an evil glance. 

“So, are you both new here?” Ace asked. “Yes, actually it’s our first day.” “Uhhh! Ok then you’ll absolutely have to come to our semester start party.” “Ahhh yes… that sounds awesome” Nami was trying to follow the conversation between that Ace-guy and Vivi, desperate to ignore the fact that Sanji was still drooling over her. 

“Ok great then. It’s being held at the big house that is located right next to the stadium. Do you know where that is?” Vivi thought for a moment, then nodded “Isn’t it opposite to the library?” “Yes yes...it’s…” Ace was interrupted by another whistling. “Awww man we gotta go…but we’ll see you tonight right?” “Absolutely!” Vivi said, smiling brightly. 

“Ok then, see you later!” Ace said turning his back on them. “See you later Vivi-chan, Nami-san.” Sanji said, before following his teammate and clapping him on the shoulder. “Byyeee” said Vivi and Nami waved her hand at goodbye. 

When the boys were out of reach Nami turned toward her friend. “Are you serious?” “Come on, they are really cute.” “They are?” “I mean at least physically.” Nami couldn’t argue that “Come on it will be our first college party and you said it earlier yourself: star players could have a proper income as well.” Nami tried to answer her, but Vivi didn’t even let her make a point. “Pleaaassseee! I think Ace is really hot and I want to go to a party so badly… so?” 

Nami sighed “Ok, but just because you’re my best friend.” Vivi hugged her cheerfully “Thank you!” “But let me just make it clear: Even if he is a millionaire, I’d still wouldn’t take him.” “Hmm.. I see what you mean, but I think he really took an interest in you.” Nami rolled her eyes “Please you’ve heard what Ace said. He’s just a womanizer searching for fresh meat.” “Don’t be so negative… Ace also mentioned that he is an alright guy … so. “ “Don’t stress you luck.” “Oh I won’t, I promise. Thank you again!” 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------

“I promise I won’t stress my luck” Nami grumbled to herself mimicking her friend who had left her standing alone by the table with the food and drinks as she, together with her oh-so-hot Ace, had left to explore the building or some lame excuse. Vivi had mouthed a sorry with her mouth, but this wasn’t enough at all. She would have to pay for that. 

As Nami was grabbing onto her drink, shoving some snacks from the table into her mouth, snacks that were actually unexpectedly tasty for a sports team semester party, to not feel too odd standing alone in crowded room, she let her gaze wander trough the room to maybe see a familiar face. 

To make matters worse she actually saw a familiar face on the other side of the room – Sanji. The blonde guy was standing between a bunch of girls, obviously flirting with them. That didn’t surprise her, what surprised her though, was that he seemed to be successful and the only explanation she could find for it was his standing as a soccer star.

In an attempt to escape to avoid another confrontation with him she tried to get out of his line of sight, but as soon as she moved his gaze shot up in her direction and he was already smiling and waving at her. She cursed to herself and she cursed Vivi in her mind, before taking a large sip out of her cup. She would need it to get trough this conversation that was coming up her way, as Sanji was already making his way over. 

“My dearest Nami-san! I’m so glad you’re here.” Sanji said smiling brightly. Instead of a proper answer she just gave him a weak smile and a short nod, before taking another sip out of her now empty cup. Running the possibilities in her head to get out of the conversation.

Sanji however didn’t let this distract him from continuing the conversation. “I’m sorry if I did bother you this noon. It hasn’t been my intention at all.” He said in a more serious and less purring tone than before, looking at her apologetically. Nami sighed to herself, as there was seemingly no way out of this she could as well make the best out of the situation. 

“Yeah you really did.” She said and she could see that his apologetic look even intensified. “But I’m willing to forgive you… this one time.” She added and Sanjis mood seemed to increase right away. “You are so generous Nami-san.” “If you say so.” Awkward silence fell between them. After a moment or two Sanji said “Hey … I see your drink is empty. Should we get you a new one?” Nami looked at him and shrugged her shoulders “Sure why not?” Sanji smiled at her. “Ok then is there anything you wish for?” 

Nami looked at the table behind her that had basically just some bottles of alcoholic drinks on it and a bottle of cola. “If you want something more fitting for you, we could go to the kitchen. I have my cocktail set there – I could make you whatever you’d like to have.” Sanji offered while pointing to a door on the side of the room. Nami was intrigued, maybe she could get at least something positive out of this. 

“Whatever I like?” she asked cheekily. Sanji nodded hastily. “Well then… let’s see if you can stand up to your word.” “Yes Nami-san!” he almost shouted and started to walk toward the door he had pointed to, thoroughly paying attention, if she was actually following him. 

When they reached the kitchen Sanji offered her a seat on the table that was the closest to the counter. “Ok so what would you like to have?” Nami thought about it for a moment. “How about a pink elephant?” Sanji nodded immediately starting to fetch the ingredients. “Your wish is my command.” Nami was surprised that along with some juices Sanji actually grabbed some fresh fruits as well.

“Wow even fresh ingredients huh?” Nami asked with honest curiosity. “Of course.” Sanji grinned. “I do not have everything here in fresh form… but what I have here I’ll use.” “Not bad… But you should probably prepare better next time then.” “Ohhh Nami-swan there will be a next time?” “That’s not what I meant” Nami stated demonstratively annoyed. “I mean when you try to impress another girl with your cocktail mixing skills.” “I’m not trying to impress you Nami-san. I am merely trying to spoil you the way you deserve to be spoiled.”

Nami wanted to come up with a clever comeback but didn’t when Sanji placed the finished cocktail in front of her. The glass had even a sugar-coated rim. She wouldn’t tell him, but she was impressed with how fast he was. “Not your first time huh?” Sanji shook his head as he sat down on the chair next to her. “Is that what you did to impress all the girls that follow you around?” Nami asked critically as she took a sip from her cocktail. 

Sanji chuckled at that before dragging something out of the pocket of his shirt. “Do you mind if I…?” he asked her while holding the package with cigarettes in front of her. Nami shook her head. “No, do as you please.” Sanji lit his cigarette and dragged on it before answering to her question. “You noticed the girls huh? Are you jealous perhaps Nami-swan?” he grinned at her widely. 

If the cocktail didn’t taste so good she would have probably shoved it into his face. Instead, she rose from her chair and rolled her eyes at him. “Bye Sanji.” Sanji immediately shoot up from his chair. “I’m sorry! It was a joke… please don’t leave.” She hesitated. When she looked into his eyes she saw something sincere about his eyes so against her brains she sat back down again. 

“Maybe I do occasionally use it to… well impress girls. But that’s not the reason I’m so fast with it.” He paused and looked at her face, probably to see her reaction, but she didn’t give him any reaction. “Anyways… do you like it?” Nami nodded and added “Yes… actually I’m quite surprised about the culinary level of this party… first the snacks, now the cocktail… nothing I would have expected.” 

Sanjis eyes were looking at her in excitement now. “You liked the snacks?” “Yes?” “Glad to hear.” Nami just looked at him questioningly. Sanji looked at her for a moment and then explained “I made them.” “Really?” Nami couldn’t hide her surprise. “Yes! I actually want to become a chef in the future.” That didn’t help Namis surprise. “Don’t you want to become a professional soccer player?” Sanji took another drag from his cigarette, then shook his head. “I love playing soccer… and the career path of a professional soccer player certainly has his benefits…. But cooking is my passion.” 

Nami somehow felt stupid for being so surprised by all of this. The way his eyes were shining with passion and the way he was talking about it so seriously; it was just so surprising with her. After they first meeting and even five minutes ago she had judged him as a superficial womanizing creep, but what he was telling her now didn’t seem to be superficial at all. 

She noticed how he was staring at her and she noticed how she hadn’t reacted to it. “Uhmm… sorry Nami-san. I didn’t mean to bore you with my silly dreams.” “That’s not boring, nor silly.” She answered immediately. “I’m just surprised.” “Really? You don’t think it’s silly? Giving away a certain and well-paid soccer career for becoming a simple cook?” She shook her head. Maybe she had misjudged him. Maybe Sanji was right and he was an alright guy. 

“Oh Nami-san! You are really a blessing!” he exclaimed and Nami once again rolled her eyes at him. “I’m sorry… you’re just… so beautiful and kind and smart.” He said. “You don’t even know me.” She answered. “Yeah you’re right, but I can tell.” “I bet you can tell that with every pretty you see.” Nami laughed. “Well … yes, but actually no.” Nami looked at him her forehead in wrinkles.

The way he was staring at her was odd in some way, but it didn’t was as uncomfortable as this noon. She looked around the room, there was no sight of Vivi and it probably would take some time for her to return. She took another sip from her glass. Although she didn’t know what exactly got her to say the following, she said it anyway. “How about you show me around?”

Now Sanji looked surprised. When he didn’t answer right away Nami added “You don’t have to if you don’t want to though.” “No! No! Of course! There is nothing I would rather do right now.” “Ok then… let’s go. What do you want to show me first?” Sanji thought about it for a minute. “Hmmm… I have an idea, but it’s outside so we should get you jacket first… I can borrow you mine.” Nami gave him a small smile “Ok then.”

\---------------------------------------------------------------------

Much to Namis delight Sanji had toned down his flirtatious advances while they had been walking around the campus. She would be lying though if she said that he didn’t still tried flirting with her heavily. Most of his attempts were bearable though and some even actually cute and all in all he had acted more like a gentleman than a pervert, even though she would never tell him. 

Beside his advances she even thought that they had very decent conversations that even went beyond the typical small talk. They talked about their courses, what they want to be in the future, about why they were at the college and about their families. She had been so deep into the conversation that she hadn’t even noticed that they had been wandering around for almost three hours until her phone ringing cause her to look at the time. 

Vivis had called her panicking and apologizing for having forgotten the time, stating that she was worried when she hadn’t found Nami at the party nor at their room. Nami had managed to calm her down, but without missing the opportunity to make her friend feeling bad about leaving her behind at the party. Sanji had offered to escort her home and now they were both standing in front of the residence where Vivi and Nami shared a room. 

“I guess it’s time to say goodbye then Nami-san. I really enjoyed the evening with you.” Sanji said, a bit nervously. “Surprisingly, I enjoyed it as well.” Nami said while getting the keys out of her handbag. “Glad to hear…” he paused before continuing a moment later “Well Nami-san… I wonder if we…” Nami interrupted him with a small kiss on the cheek before turning around to open the door. She turned around a last time to see him standing there, his face all turned red. She had to control herself not to giggle at the sight. “Goodbye Sanji-kun. I will return your jacket another time.” And with that she left him standing there, but even through the closed door behind her, she could hear his exited outcry, that she had to roll her eyes and try to ignore. 

When she entered her room Vivi was sitting on the couch starting her apology “I’m so sorry Nami! Ace and me, we just…” she stopped when she took a closer look at Nami. “Wait who’s jacket is that?” “Hm?” Nami tried to ignore her question and went straight away to the bath. Vivi was quick to follow her though. 

“Who’s jacket is it?” Vivi asked again. “I don’t know what you’re talking about. That’s my jacket.” Nami stated calmly, starting her night routine. Vivi folded her arms and rose her eyebrow. “So you own a jacket from the soccer team hm?” Nami turned to her “It’s not a jacket from the soccer team.” “Yeah… the logo on the back and the name written on it tell me otherwise.” 

Now Nami felt the heat burning up her cheeks. Vivi laughed at her “Maybe me letting you stand there wasn’t to better after all now was it? Miss ‘Not-even-if-he’s-a-millionaire’.” Nami threw a towel in her face. “Oh you should feel bad!” she shouted angrily, while Vivi was still laughing at her. Nami didn’t manage to hold up her angry face for too long though and added. “But maybe you don’t have to pay for it… as much.” Before Vivi could say anything Nami shoved her out of the bathroom and closed the door. “Good night Vivi!”


	4. Shopping

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always - Comments make my day!

It was already the fifth or sixth store they were entering and Sanji was already carrying multiple well filled shopping bags, still his dearest Nami-san wasn’t seeming like her thirst for new clothes would be stilled any time soon. 

As always he sat down on a couch that was placed right next to the fitting room and as always he was waiting for his beloved Nami-san to present the clothes she had picked form the hangers with the accuracy of a wild cat catching it’s prey. 

Of course, they would all look perfect on her. Sanji couldn’t even imagen anything that would not look great on her flawless body. Still there were things he liked more than others, the more he could see from her body the better… he was sure though that even a potato sack would look sexy on her. 

Nami of course was aware on the fact that she looked perfect in every piece of clothing that one could possibly buy on this earth. Sanji could tell from the way she was posing in the mirror. Still she always asked him for his opinion, awaiting the praise and compliments Sanji was happy to give. 

Even though the other boys on the ship mocked him constantly for being Namis, and occasionally also Robins, bag carrier, he would never let that diminish his excitement for a shopping trip with Nami. Actually, the moments he shared with Nami on those trips belonged to his favorite. Especially when it was just the two of them like it had been today. 

The shopping tours were almost the only time when Nami appreciated his compliments. Normally she was annoyed by his constant hymns of praise and would tell him to shut up. He was free to give the most over-the-top compliments to her though when they were shopping and he was glad he could use these occasions as an outlet. 

He also never understood the guys that were sitting next to him on the couches, who merely paid attention to their girlfriends when they presented them with their choices. Sanji was sure that he would never miss an opportunity to compliment his Nami-san within is life. 

Sanji returned his attention to the curtain of the cabin that was now moving, anticipating his Nami-san too look as confident and sexy as always. But when she walked out of the cabin and he looked at her face he could see some worry in those beautiful brown eyes. 

“Is everything alright Nami-san?” he asked concerned, while Nami was looking at herself in the mirror. Was she really doubting her looks? Sanji asked himself in disbelieve. He couldn’t imagen. Nami always had the biggest self-esteem and confidence in her looks – and rightfully so. 

“Yes. It’s just…” she paused for a second. “You look absolutely flawless Nami-swan. Perfect, flawless and so sexy I could die of a heart attack right now.” He said emphasizing every word. “I know… I know…” she said while giving him a smile. “It’s just… doesn’t it bore you to join me every time I go shopping?”

“Huh?” Sanji was confused. Never had she ever asked anything like that before. He instantly started to think about whether it was his fault, that his Nami-san was unsettled. Had he been not enthusiastically enough? “Of course not!” he added quickly as she was watching him with those large brown eyes. “That could never bore me. Watching you is one of my favorite activities you know.” He said in a serious tone to convince her. “I’m sorry if I have given you the feeling that I’m bored! I will not let it happen again.” 

Nami smiled at him, but the worry in her eyes hadn’t disappeared yet. “It’s not your fault… I was just… I don’t know… feeling guilty for always dragging you along. Usopp and Zoro were making fun of it this morning so I… felt bad” Sanji felt like his heart was about to explode. She was worrying about boring him, yet he knew from deep within his heart that that would never ever be possible. 

He stood up and rushed toward her and put one of her small delicate soft hands in his. “I promise you Nami-san, there isn’t even the possibility of me being bored when I’m able to spend time with you. I could imagen no greater joy than being with you no matter what you do and no matter how often you do it. So please, never worry about it again.” 

He could see how the worry in her eyes was fading, which made his hear again. He added. “And for those bastards who made you worry… well no dinner for them tonight.” Nami laughed at that before withdrawing her hand. 

“Alright Sanji-kun. But I will never hear any complaints from your side.” she said in the bossy tone Sanji adored so much. “Never Nami-swan!” “Ok then how about I try on the brown skirt with the red top next?” “I’ll wait in excitement!”


	5. Underwater

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This maybe a bit cheating on the prompt... but it was my first thought.. so I went along with it. 
> 
> Hope you enjoy - as always comments make my day :)

It was the happiest day of her life and the day had been amazing.  
Most of their guests were already gone – thankfully.

Nami was dancing with Usopp who was congratulating her on her wedding, while the DJ was playing slow romantic songs. Right now, one of her favorite songs was playing - All of you.

It hadn’t quite made the cut to be the song for her first dance. Her now husband had insisted on Perfect and as she had decided on anything else – well anything else, but the food – she had granted him his wish.

Her enjoyment of the song was being interrupted abruptly though by a slightly tipsy sounding, not so well tuned voice, that was now echoing from the speakers.

“ _My head's under water_  
 _But I'm breathing fine_  
 _You're crazy and I'm out of my mind_  
 _'Cause all of me loves all of you_  
 _Love your curves and all your edges_

 _All your perfect imperfections_ – t **hough there are no imperfections about you Nami-san!!**

  
 _Uhhhmm… my end and my beginnin'_  
 _Even when I lose, I'm winnin'_ ”

Her husband kept on singing and Usopp seemlingly couldn't help but to comment on it. “Well Nami, Sanji’s a real… catch.” Normally Nami would be annoyed by an embarrassing love-proclamation like this, but when if not on their wedding should she be letting him do such thing?

Nami nodded and smiled at her husband ignoring Usopps face that was cringing at the crooked tones her husband was still producing on the stage. “Yes, indeed a real catch.”

She threw him a kiss with her hand and not five seconds later her husband standing next to her, pushing Usopp aside taking her away from him to replace him as her dancepartner.

“Did you like it my sweet sweet Nami-san?” Nami put her head against his shoulder breathing in his scent. “Of course… you almost hit the note on the under water part.” She giggled and Sanji grabbed her chin softly with his finger.

“You know that all of me really loves all of you – right?” Sanji asked smiling warmly at her.

“Yes and you know that I love you with all your imperfections.” Nami answered before leaning in to kiss her husband.


End file.
